Yarah Preto
History Early Life Yarah grew up in Brazil and helped her father run his business, which included smuggling drugs and weapons. When she was 15 years old, her mother escaped with her. The both of them moved to New York City and attempted to start a new life there. Her mother was diagnosed with cancer and Yarah had to stop school, and take care of her. She took many different jobs in order to provide for her mother, but she ended up passing away. Yarah was left with the bills, now an adult, and therefor was evicted from her own. She was homeless when a vampire changed her and took pity upon her for her beauty. He left her dying in the wet street, where she underwent her change. She has been traveling the world ever since her change, trying her best to learn about different cultures. She has not encountered any vampire's since then and is completely unaware of vampire society, or the Volturi. She weened herself off human blood and purely survives off animals. Second Star to the Right Straight on 'till Morning Physical Appearance Yarah has loose curly blonde hair and olive toned skin, which is now slightly lighter due to her change to a vampire. Her hair stops in the middle of her back when curly and to her hips when she straightens it. Her hair has slightly lighter blonde parts due to her frequency of visiting the beach as a human. She has large almond shaped golden eyes and a small delicate nose, and full lips. Her eyebrows are slightly arched and slightly darker than her hair. Yarah has a slightly rounded heart shaped face, and high cheekbones. She has a slightly youthful appearance about her, since she was changed at the brink of adulthood. Her body is rather petite but her lower body is more filled out then the top. She stands at only 5'3 and therefor always wears heels. Personality: Yarah is extremely sweet, to the point where people often times take advantage of her. She's willing to do anything to protect her family, even if it means risking her own life. She is hesitant about speaking her mind at times, in fear she offends anyone. She spent a lot of her human life taking care of her sick mother, so she is utterly selfless. She is slightly naïve in trusting people too quickly and it caused her problems as a human, and vampire. Personality and Traits Yarah is extremely sweet, to the point where people often times take advantage of her. She's willing to do anything to protect her family, even if it means risking her own life. She is hesitant about speaking her mind at times, in fear she offends anyone. She spent a lot of her human life taking care of her sick mother, so she is utterly selfless. She is slightly naïve in trusting people too quickly and it caused her problems as a human, and vampire. Powers and Abilities Force Field Manipulation Yarah has the ability to build a invisible physical force field around herself and others, shielding from any physical attacks. She's also working on projecting the power out, so that she can attack others with the physical force. Relationships (Friends/Family/Coven/Pack?) Insert name= Relationship details |-| Insert Name= Relationship details (Friends/Family/Coven/Pack?) Insert name= Relationship details |-| Insert Name= Relationship details Etymology Portrayal Category:Original Characters Category:Original Female Characters Category:Characters with Special Abilities Category:Female Characters Category:Female Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Nomads